OS : Quand l'intello a un nom et un visage
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: Extraits : " Je suis ce que l'on appelle une surdouée , je suis même comparé à un génie quelquefois bien que je n'en sois pas un. " [...] " Pour le reste, je pense être une fille comme les autres, qui aime bien faire les magasins, regarder des beaux garçons torses nus et compagnie... En parlant d'être comme les autres, j'ai des sentiments, aussi : je suis amoureuse. "


Je suis ce que l'on appelle « une surdouée », je suis même comparé à un génie quelquefois bien que je n'en sois pas un. Au lycée on me surnomme « l'intello » car j'ai des excellentes notes dans tous les domaines mais, je ne suis pas seule, moi et les autres « intellos » on se comprend, dans chaque classe il y en a et ça, ça ne changera pas de sitôt ! Malgré tout mon père a toujours refusé de me faire passer des classes et je l'en remercie tous les jours, car, sans ça, j'aurais encore eu plus de mal à m'intégrer alors que niveau intégration, je ne suis pas la plus douée ! Pour le reste, je pense être une fille comme les autres, qui aime bien faire les magasins, regarder des beaux garçons torses nus et compagnie... En parlant d'être comme les autres, j'ai des sentiments, aussi : je suis amoureuse. Oui, A-MOU-REUSE ! Et là vous vous attendez à ce que je dise que j'aime le plus beau et le plus intelligent et le plus gentil et le plus... sauf que non, à pars être beau, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Pathétique, hein ?

En fermant mon casier je me rends compte que quelqu'un marche vers moi. Je me retourne et tend la main.

**- C'est dix dollars pour un devoir et vingt pour un exposé.** dis-je lasse.  
**- C'est pour un exposé ! Je te passe le sujet tout à l'heure ! **me dit Jason Malbron et me donnant un billet.

Oui, j'ai beau être une simple intello, j'ai vite trouvé un moyen de me faire respecter, car, dans ce lycée paumé de La Push, réserve Quileute du comté de Washington, les autres « intellos » et moi faisons payer nos services.

**- Si tu ne me trouves pas, tu l'affiches sur mon casier.  
****- Ouais.**

Je me dépêche d'aller devant ma salle de classe, la sonnerie retentis alors. J'entre dans la salle de classe et je m'installe à ma paillasse. Je suis en cours de biologie.

Je suis l'heure très attentivement, oui, j'adore la biologie. Je sais ce que vous vous dites « encore une qui deviendra médecin » et ben, au contraire, secrètement je voudrais devenir pianiste... J'aime bien les matières scientifiques, mais au lieu de choisir « mathématique » j'ai pris « musique et expression théâtrale » ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas très bien chanter pourtant j'aime les cours de Mme Gerzey.

Enfin, où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Je suis en biologie, l'heure est passé tellement vite que quand la cloche sonne je soupire. Je range mes affaires tranquillement dans mon sac et je laisse sortir le troupeau qui essaye tant bien que mal de franchir la porte. Une fois que la majorité des élèves est partie, je me dirige vers la porte.

**- Au revoir Monsieur !  
****- À la prochaine Kimberly !**

KIM ! Arrgh ! Je déteste les gens qui m'appellent par mon prénom entier ! Je me reprends vite, car je vais joyeusement en cours d'histoire! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Alors, en histoire je suis assise à côté de Jared, là vous vous dites « qui est Jared ? » ben Jared c'est LE gars dont je suis folle amoureuse. Une heure avant de manger et une heure après. Deux magnifique heures en compagnie du beau Jared.

Je m'arrête devant mon casier et je vois un mot accroché à celui-ci. Je le lis enfin déchiffre.

« Il fo me fère un exposé sur la guerre de sécession !  
Mé dé mo bête pour fère croir ksé moi qui parl ! Merci Kim ! - Jaz.M »

**- Ah ouais ok.** lâchai-je exaspéré.

J'arrache le papier et le range dans mon sac. J'ouvre mon casier et prend mon manuel d'histoire. Je vais vite en cours. Tranquillement assise à mon bureau quand quelqu'un, soit mon voisin de devant, subtilise ma trousse.

**- Hey ! Rends-moi ma trousse Paul ! **le réprimandai-je.

Il se retourne et la repose à sa place après avoir pris un stylo.

**- Ne prend pas cet air faussement offusqué _Kimmy-chérie_, ça ne te va pas du tout.  
****- Oh ! Tu oses ?!  
****- Oui, je n'ai peur de rien, moi.**

Je boude et je croise mes bras sur ma poitrine. Paul Lahote est impossible. Il est arrivé à La Push il y a six ans maintenant, il est connu pour être colérique et nerveux mais, moi, je sais que c'est le plus gentil garçon du monde, vous allez vous dire que j'ai de drôle de fréquentation pour une intello, quand même, mais, je vais vous expliquer :

En fait je vis seule avec mon père depuis toujours, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde, alors, quand on est un père seul et que son unique fille arrive dans la cuisine un matin, en courant et en lui disant « Papaaa ! J'ai du sang dans mon pyjama et dans mon lit ! » ça pose problème surtout qu'il n'avait rien prévu pour ça, mon papounet... Ni une ni deux, il a pris sa voiture pour aller chez nos plus proche voisin qui habite à cinq minutes de marche à pied, les Lahote, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Comme présentation c'est assez... comique ? En bref, mon père est revenu à la maison accompagné de madame Lahote qui m'a aidé lors de mes premières règles. Depuis ce jour, Paul et moi sommes pratiquement inséparables ! Je préfère dire pratiquement, car on se voit au lycée, en dehors des cours, mais bon on n'est pas non-stop ensemble non plus.

Je copie distraitement le cours, rouge comme une tomate. Ouais, je sais je suis stupide. Jared c'est le genre de gars qui ne me regardera jamais comme une fille a conquérir ! Je suis l'intello des Terminal après tout... Pourtant, rien que d'être assise à côté de lui me rend toute chose. Vraiment pathétique la Kim ! Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que pour lui mon prénom c'est « Hey ! » ou « Intello ! » et ça me fend le cœur à chaque fois.

Ma journée se termine parfaitement bien. Paul me ramène chez moi et mon père est déjà à la maison !

**- Kimmy-chérie, ta journée s'est bien passé ?** me demande mon père de la cuisine.  
**- Super Papa ! Je suis avec Paul, on va dans ma chambre !  
****- Salut Paul !** lui dit-il de loin.  
**- Salut Julian ! Hum, maman va passer dans quelques jours je crois !  
****- Ah oui ! Très bien ! Bonne révision les mômes ! **rit-il  
**- N'importe quoi Papa !**

J'entraîne Paul à ma suite et on va dans ma chambre. Je m'installe à mon bureau et Paul sur mon lit. Il lit un magasine trouvé par terre sur mon tapis. Je me retourne vers lui. En fait... c'est un beau garçon, Paul. Là, allongé sur mon lit, le buste relevé sur un coude, une jambe pliée en triangle, je m'en rends réellement compte.

**- Pourquoi tu m'observes Kim ?  
****- T'es beau, en vrai.**

Il rit. J'aime beaucoup son rire. Je souris timidement

**- Depuis quand tu me fais des compliments **_**Kimmy-chérie**_** ?  
****- Dis plutôt que ça ne te fait pas plaisir !**

Je me tourne dos à lui et je boude.

**- Oh mais, si ça me fait plaisir ! Tu le sais bien !**

Je souris comme une débile.

**- Tu sais, ton Jared, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve, il est un peu con comme mec.  
****- Je ne peux pas te répondre Paul, je suis amoureuse de lui depuis tellement longtemps !  
****- Ouais, mais il est con. Je ne l'aime pas.**

Je passe ma soirée avec Paul, mon père l'a invité à dîner ! Plus tard, je m'installe avec lui sous le perron, je pose ma tête contre son épaule, il entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse de toi ? Franchement ça serait bien plus simple !  
****- Kim, si tu était amoureuse de moi, je ne serais pas ton frangin par le lien des premières règles !  
****- Arrête avec ça ! Imagine à mon mariage « Oui alors je voudrais poster un toast à ma frangine par le lien des premières règle... » ! La honte ! En plus t'es pas une fille alors tu n'as pas de règles donc c'est nul !  
****- Hum, pas faux. Disons que tu es la fille de la famille.  
****- C'est mieux !**

Il me fait un bisou sur la tempe. Je passe une merveilleuse soirée en compagnie de mon meilleur ami et frère.

Le lendemain je retourne en cours, Jared est absent, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais Paul est lui aussi absent. Il allait très bien hier soir ! _Bizarre_ ! Je l'appelle et personne ne répond, même sur le fixe ! Paul, que ce passe-t-il ?! _Flûte_ !

Je vais en cours, j'ai musique, tant mieux, je vais pouvoir penser à autre chose ! Ma journée passe à une lenteur démesurée, je n'ai pas ma dose de Paul pour la journée ! Il fait vraiment chier à ne pas me répondre ! Merde quoi ! Oui, je deviens vulgaire et alors ? Mon meilleur ami ne me répond pas ! Je vais vraiment péter un câble.

En plus de ne pas répondre à mes messages, il ne répond pas chez lui ! Super ! Voilà que je pleurs comme une madeleine sur mon lit ! Mon père vient dans ma chambre et il s'assoit sur mon lit. Une semaine que j'attends un signe de vie de la part de Paul, une semaine !

**- Julia est en bas, elle voudrait te parler, elle peut monter ?  
****- Ou... Oui !** sanglotai-je indéfiniment.

Julia Lahote, la mère de Paul monte dans ma chambre, elle est seule.

**- Arrête de pleurer comme ça tu vas devenir toute fripée !** rit-elle.  
**- Ce n'est pas drôle !** boudai-je.  
**- Je sais ! Mais arrête de pleurer, ça ne fera pas revenir Paul, tu sais.  
****- Pourquoi il ne me parle plus ? J'ai dû lui envoyer mille SMS.  
****- Je ne sais pas où il est. Il va bien, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire... Aller, sèche tes larmes Kimmy.  
****- Kim.** grondai-je.  
**- Hum, non, pour moi tu es ma petite Kimmy.  
****- Bon, d'accord. **cédai-je.

Elle reste la quelques minutes et s'en va. Je suis soulagée, Paul va bien ! Il va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ressemble à une épave ambulante mais, Paul, _mon_ Paul, va bien.

Le début de semaine suivante fût aussi catastrophique, je ne prends même plus soin de moi, c'est dingue ! Je m'habille comme une _chépaquoi_, je ne me maquille plus et c'est limite si je me peigne le matin.

Sauf que, ce jeudi, en cours d'histoire j'entends la plus belle des chose à mes oreilles.

**- Ah ! Lahote, Cameron, quel plaisir de vous revoir.** dit ironiquement mon prof.

Aussitôt je lève la tête et je croise son regard ! Mon Paul va bien ! Je souris et il répond à mon sourire. Il entraîne Jared à sa suite et vient s'asseoir devant moi. Jared, quant à lui, prend place à mes côtés sans un mot.

**- Pss Paul ! Hey Paul !** demande Jared.  
**- Ouais ?  
****- T'as pas un stylo pour moi ?  
****- Non, mais, demande à Kim.  
****- À qui ?** s'étonne Jared.

Je souffle bruyamment et je regarde Jared.

**- À moi.** lâchai-je.

Jared se tourne lentement vers moi, son regard croise le mien et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne rougis pas. Rien. Nada. Niet. Je soutiens le regard _langoureux_, permettez-moi de vomir, de Jared. Pour une fois que je pense un truc comme ça, moi ! _Champagne_ !

**- Kim !** s'écrit-il, comme s'il avait vu la vierge.  
**- Alors, ça te fait quoi de savoir que « l'intello » à un prénom ****ET**** un visage ?** m'exclamai-je.  
**- Tu... Oh la boulette ! Paul, vieux, je suis dans la merde !** dit-il.  
**- Quoi ?** répond mon meilleur ami en se retournant. **Oh c'est pas vrais ! Non Jared ! Putain !**

Je ne comprends ABSOLUMENT rien, je croyais que Paul n'aimait pas Jared ! Je regarde l'un après l'autre, ainsi de suite. Je suis complètement à l'ouest, comme on dit. Leur conversation cesse, voyant que je m'intéresse d'un peu trop près à leur affaire. _Crotte_. J'essaye de reprendre le fil du cours mais, en vain. Je suis observé et je déteste ça. Je retire mes cheveux de derrière mes oreilles pour qu'ils retombent et camouflent mon visage. Soudain, la main de mon voisin, soit Jared, les remets à leur place. Je me redresse et le regarde les yeux écarquillés.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, là ? **m'étranglai-je.  
**- Je préfère voir ton magnifique visage alors j'ai remis tes cheveux derrières ton oreille.** répond-il sans gêne.  
**- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête, ma parole ! **aboyai-je.

Je secoue la tête et retourne à mon cours, Jared n'arrête pas de me regarder, ça me fait peur et pourtant, Dieu seul sait que j'ai rêvé de CE moment. Paul rigole devant moi, je mets un coup de pied dans sa chaise.

**- Monsieur Cameron, j'admets que mademoiselle Akalah est très jolie a regarder, mais ici c'est moi que l'on regarde.** annonce ma prof.

Et là je rougis. LA HONTE. Je viens de me faire ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Décidément, je _déteste_ Jared. Je crois qu'on devrait me décerner un trophée pour ce que je viens de dire, ouais, c'est parfaitement mérité.

**- Excusez-moi, madame Spensley.** répond-il nonchalant.

Je secoue la tête. Cette journée m'énerve. La cloche sonne la fin de l'heure et je range mes affaires le plus vite possible. Je pars presque en courant.

**- Kimmy, attends !** m'interpelle Paul.

Je m'arrête et je me retourne, il est suivi de près par Jared. C'est là que je me rends compte d'une chose, ils ont grandi, beaucoup grandi, ils font genre un mètre quatre-vingts et moi avec mon mètre soixante j'ai l'impression d'être... _naine_, si je puis dire.

**- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Jared ?!** l'engueulai-je.  
**- Avant oui, mais les choses ont changé, Kimmy. Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais, sache que tu restes ma meilleure amie quoiqu'il arrive.  
****- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'en veux pas, mais s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas de mélodrame...  
****- Promis. Huum, Jared voudrais te parler, en fait...  
****- Je vois.**

Je me retourne vers Jared et affronte son regard... _mielleux_ ? Oh mon Dieu, que ce passe-t-il aujourd'hui ?!

**- Tu sais, tu fais payer po...  
****- C'est dix dollars le devoir et vingt l'exposé.** dis-je automatiquement.  
**- No...non, en fait, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de me donner des cours...  
****- Laisse-moi réfléchir... Non. Je suis trop occupé. Salut.**

Je dépose une bise à Paul et je pars. Je rentre à la maison. Moi, Kimberly Akalah, je sèche les cours pour la première fois de ma vie.

Chez moi, je me prépare un sandwich et je mange devant la télé. Je trouve cette journée particulièrement détestable. De un, mon meilleur ami pactise avec l'ennemi et de deux, l'ennemi essaye de pactiser avec moi, non mais où va-t-on ?!

Je regarde mon téléphone portable régulièrement, voir si les cours ont recommencé. Ma prof d'histoire que j'ai encore après le repas va s'inquiéter si elle ne me voit pas... Oh et puis _zut_. Je me perds dans la contemplation de mon dessin animé préféré quand soudain quelqu'un martèle ma pauvre porte de ses poings. Je vais ouvrir.

**- Jared ?!** m'étonnai-je.  
**- Je me suis inquiété de ne pas de voir revenir en cours alors je suis tout de suite venu voir si tu était à l'infirmerie et j'ai...** déblatère-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante.  
**- Jared. **dis-je pour le faire taire.  
**- ...Que tu n'y était pas alors j'ai cherché Paul pour lui en parler et du coup il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas au courant alors je lui ai deman... **continue-t-il.  
**- Jared.** tentai-je de nouveau.  
**- ...Habitais pour venir voir si tu allais bien parce que ne pas te...**

Sans comprendre mon geste je l'attire vers moi et je l'embrasse. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attire contre lui, il approfondit le baiser et avance tandis que je recule, il m'entraîne vers les escaliers. Je mets fin au baiser.

**- Non.** lâchai-je.

Il baisse la tête, désolé, mais, souriant. Je m'éloigne de lui quelque peu et je réalise enfin que je viens d'embrasser Jared, _mon_ Jared, à peine bouche.

**- Oh non mais quelle con ! Je suis désolée Jared je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû faire ça, je suis tellement stupide ! Vraiment je m'en veux, oh mon... **commençai-je.  
**- Kim. **dit-il pour me faire taire.  
**- ...Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, la honte, oh je suis sincèrem...  
****- Kim. **tente-t-il de nouveau.  
**- Désolée Jared c'est de ma faute en plus, je suis navré, c'est involonta...**

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui m'attire contre lui et qui m'embrasse. Notre deuxième baiser est tout aussi _parfait_ que le premier, je me sens poussé des ailes, vraiment. Il y met fin, trop vite à mon goût.

**- Tu n'as plus à t'excuser, Kim. Jamais en ma présence tu ne devras t'excuser.**

Je baisse la tête et je rougis violemment. Une gêne s'installe entre nous.

**- Et tu... tu sais, pour les... leçons particulières, ma... mère préfère payer pour ça...enfin.. pour... pour les cours à domicile... en... en sa présence bien sûr !** bafouille-t-il.  
**- Je vais voir ça...** dis-je.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je m'éloigne de l'étreinte de Jared. Paul nous regarde tour à tour.

**- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait plus **_**ample connaissance**_** !** lâche Paul avec sous-entendu.

Je hausse les épaules et je retourne m'asseoir devant mon dessin animé. Paul s'assoit à mes côtés et me pique un bout de mon sandwich.

**- Kimmy, tu es la reine du sandwich maison...  
****- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Les meilleurs sandwichs sont ceux de ton père...  
****- Alors, comme ça, tu sèches les cours maintenant ?** continue-t-il.  
**- Alors, comme ça, Jared est ton meilleur ami maintenant ? **l'imitai-je.

Il m'embrasse le sommet du crâne et j'entends derrière moi les grondements de Jared. _Vraiment _bizarre.

**- T'as accepté d'aider Jared, du coup ?  
****- Il peut parler tout seul à ce que je sache !  
****- Répond oui ou non, Kimmy !  
****- Ouais.** dis-je une fois pour toute. **Mais arrête de m'appeler Kimmy.**

Derrière moi, j'ai l'impression de voir Jared sautillé en tournant sur lui-même. Je crois que je divague... N'importe quoi, Kim...

**- Non ! « Kimmy » c'est un surnom de famille, ton père t'appelle comme ça et mes parents aussi du coup, moi aussi.  
****- Tu me saoules, tu le sais ça ?  
****- Ouais je sais, mais je ne suis pas ton frangin pour rien ! **rit-il.

Le lendemain, je retourne en cours avec un mot mensonger de mon père qui explique que j'étais malade. Paul m'emmène, comme tous les matins et cette fois-ci j'ai fait l'effort de m'habiller et me maquiller correctement.

Jared s'approche de nous, il me fait le plus _magnifique_ de ses sourires et me salue, pour finir, il se tourne vers Paul. La cloche sonne et je vais en cours, Jared me suis à la trace.

**- Tu pourrais arrêter de me suivre comme un chien et aller en cours ?  
****- Non, j'irais où tu iras.** dit-il.  
**- Par pitié arrête ! Va t'en.**

Il me regarde tristement et tourne les talons, je secoue la tête et je vais en cours. Ma poitrine se serre. Je pense à Jared pendant toute l'heure ainsi que pendant la suivante...

Ma matinée passe très lentement, je n'arrive pas à suivre les cours, Jared occupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai hâte de le voir à nouveau, de plus, je ne l'ai pas recroisé dans les couloirs. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça, moi ?

Je pose mon plateaux repas sur une table et je m'assois, je grignote sans grand appétit... Soudain, deux plateaux se posent en face de moi. Je lève la tête et je vois Jared et Paul.

**- Bon appétit **_**ma**_** Kimmy. **me dit Paul en s'asseyant.  
**- Bon appétit Paul... et Jared.**

Ce dernier me sourit. Je rougis. Je continue mon repas tranquillement.

**- Tu es très jolie, Kim, bien plus qu'hier.** me dit Jared et me fixant.  
**- Hum... merci...** dis-je en rougissant.

Paul rigole et je lui lance un regard noir.

**- Dis que je suis moche !** le réprimandai-je.  
**- Non, mais, c'est que moi je le sais, que tu es belle, alors, je trouve ça drôle qu'il s'en rende compte que maintenant !** dit-il en regardant Jared l'air de dire « tu vois de quoi je parle. »  
**- C'est gentil **_**mon**_** Paul.** dis-je en souriant.

Jared boude, il est vraiment _bizarre_ comme mec... Je continue de manger mais, je passe très vite au dessert.

**- Tu ne manges pas, Kim ? **me demande Jared, inquiet.  
**- Je n'aime pas. Tu veux la fin de mon assiette ?**

Il la prend sans se faire prier et la partage avec Paul. Ils mangent comme des porcs et en plus ils mangent comme dix. Je sors de table après avoir fini mon dessert. Je suis vite rejoint par les deux zigotos.

**- Hey Kim, tu... tu viens quand pour... hum les cours ? **demande Jared timidement.  
**- Oh, euh, je suis libre ce soir ou de...  
****- Ce soir, c'est parfait !  
****- Je viendrai aussi ! **déclare Paul.  
**- Pourquoi faire ? **lâche Jared.  
**- Ma meilleure amie seule avec un garçon, excuse-moi de m'inquiéter.  
****- Paul, tu sais très bien que... Steplais Paul...** le supplie Jared.  
**- Laisse tombé vieux, je serais là.**

Je ne comprends rien... Je m'accroche au bras de Paul, Jared soupire et boude. Il me fait de plus en plus peur, je dois dire. Paul se penche à mon oreille.

**- Tu as une chance d'être avec **_**ton**_** Jared, Kimmy. **murmure-t-il en me poussant vers Jared qui passe un bras autour de ma taille.  
**- Paul ! Saleté ! Jared, laisse-moi !**

Je m'éloigne des deux presque en courant. C'est quoi son problème, à Paul ?! Je sors hors du lycée et je m'assois loin de toute l'agitation des élèves. Par terre, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. Mes larmes coulent toute seules finalement. Paul, qui m'a rejoint, soupire et s'assoit à côté de moi.

**- Tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais, je suis désolé, Kim.  
****- Barre-toi.** crachai-je.  
**- Non parce que je t'ai fait pleurer.  
****- Paul, casse-toi !**

Il m'attire contre lui et pose une de ses mains gigantesques sur ma tête.

**- Jared... ne lui en veux pas, d'accord ?  
****- Pourquoi tu traînes avec lui ?!  
****- On a eu un problème, on était dans la même merde, ça rapproche... **explique-t-il.** Et... j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas **_**indifférent**_** au charme de ma sœurette d'amour... **dit-il avec sous-entendu.  
**- Il se fout de moi c'est tout et il a juste besoin d'aide.  
****- Non, il ne se fout pas de toi.  
****- Arrête, Paul. En plus si tu n'avais pas été mon ami tu aurais été pareil que lui !  
****- Non, ne dis pas de bêtise et de toute façon je veille au grain !**

Le soir venu Paul m'emmène chez Jared. Une femme, sans doute madame Cameron, nous ouvre la porte, elle sourit.

**- Bonjour Paul, entre, entre ! **dit-elle.

Il entre dans la maison et je le suis.

**- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis Lynn la mère de Jared ! Et toi tu es... ?  
****- Je suis Kim, je viens aider Jared pour les cours...  
****- Oh ! Je vois ! **sourit-elle _étrangement_. **Allez-y il est dans sa chambre.**

Paul m'entraîne à sa suite dans l'escalier, Jared ouvre sa porte de chambre et me sourit. J'entre dans la pièce et je m'installe tranquillement au bureau, Jared s'assoit près de moi. Paul, quant à lui, s'allonge sur le lit et feuillette un magasine.

J'entreprends de faire revoir les mathématiques à mon « élève » qui préfère me regarder plutôt que de regarder ce que je lui explique, je le dispute... Je passe vite à différents exercices qu'il fait, sans rien dire.

**- Non ! Regarde là, tu t'es trompé de signe !** dis-je en le regardant.

Il tourne la tête vers moi et nos yeux se rencontrent, je me perds dans la contemplation de ses _magnifiques_ iris brune et je rougis. Paul se racle la gorge et je baisse la tête, Jared quant à lui grogne après mon ami.

**- Euh, c'est bien t'as compris les maths, euh, on passe à l'histoire ? **bafouillai-je.  
**- Oui, si tu veux ! **me répond Jared.

Paul se lève et tapote l'épaule de Jared.

**- J'y vais !** dit-il en lui faisant comprendre quelque chose par le regard.  
**- D'accord, tu diras à Sam que je suis avec Kim.  
****- Ouais ouais, pas de problème. **répond Paul en partant.

Je reprends mes explications passablement énervé. Jared le remarque.

**- Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux qu'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui ? **s'inquiète-t-il.  
**- Non, non, c'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas dit au revoir, ça me saoule quand il fait ça... Mais ça va, on continue...  
****- Tu sais, je suis un peu jaloux de Paul... Il est vraiment ami avec toi et il peut te voir quand il veut alors que moi je dois prendre des cours pour être avec toi...  
****- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?** dis-je, complètement à la ramasse.  
**- Ben... j'aimerais bien être ami avec toi... peut-être même plus...  
****- Jared...**

Il me regarde avec tristesse et amour à la fois, j'avoue être paumé... Guidé, non pas par mon cerveau mais, par mon cœur, je me lève et je m'approche un peu plus de lui, il me regarde en rejetant la tête de plus en plus en arrière au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, je me penche légèrement et je l'embrasse. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mon geste mais, une chose est sûre, j'aime l'embrasser. Ses lèvres et les miennes s'accordent _parfaitement_, ses mains entoure ma taille et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, notre baiser dure un long moment mais, j'y mets fin.

**- Ne dis plus jamais des trucs comme ça ! **annonçai-je.  
**- Si c'est pour que tu m'embrasses, je recommencerais tout le temps.** répond-il, malicieusement.

Je lui caresse la joue du bout des doigts, il ferme les yeux.

**- Je pense que j'ai le droit... **dis-je en lui faisant un bisous sur les lèvres.

Il ré-ouvre les yeux tandis que je me redresse.

**- Paul t'aurait démoli si tu avais eu de mauvaises intentions... **murmurai-je.  
**- C'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est moi qui démolirai quiconque voulant te faire du mal !**

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je sors de son étreinte.

**- Je pense que je vais y aller aussi... On a... on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui ! **dis-je en rangeant mes livres.  
**- D'accord...**

Il m'aide à ranger mes cahiers et il me raccompagne à la porte. Avant de partir de je m'approche de la cuisine.

**- Au revoir madame Cameron ! **souriais-je.  
**- Oh ! À demain Kim !**

« À demain » ? Quoi demain ? Je secoue la tête et je passe là porte après avoir fait un léger signe à Jared. Je marche en direction de chez moi mais, je sens une main attraper la mienne, cette même main me fait faire un demi-tour sur moi-même et je me retrouve dans les bras de Jared.

**- Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais laisser ma petite-amie rentrer chez elle seule ? **me demande-t-il avec un _sublime_ sourire.  
**- Petite-amie ? **répétai-je, incrédule. **Sérieusement ?** demandai-je timidement.  
**- Oui, petite-amie. Je suis fou de toi, idiote !**

Il m'embrasse et m'entraîne vers sa voiture, il m'ouvre la portière et je grimpe dedans, il se dépêche d'aller derrière le volant et démarre. Devant chez moi il ralentit puis se gare.

**- Quelle heure demain ? **demande Jared.  
**- Mai...  
****- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon ! Alors ?  
****- Vers une heure... ?  
****- Très bien, on partira pour midi et demi. À tout à l'heure.  
****- Quoi ?**

Il me dépose un baiser sur le coin des lèvres et sans comprendre sa phrase, je quitte la voiture. Je me pose un tas de questions, son comportement est _étrange_ mais bizarrement j'ai l_'impression _que c'est tout à fait _normal_ et que cela _doit_ se passer ainsi.

Je passe ma soirée à regarder la télé avec mon père, puis, tard, je monte me coucher. Je me mets en pyjama et je me glisse sous les couvertures. Je ferme les yeux mais quelqu'un toque à la fenêtre. Je soupire et je me lève. Je distingue une forme derrière le carreau et j'ouvre la fenêtre, Jared pénètre dans ma chambre. Je fronce les sourcils, geste qui se veut méchant, mais, le voir là comme ça, les mains dans les poches, arborant un sourire à tomber par terre, je fonds. Je fais une moue boudeuse et je vais _automatiquement_ dans ses bras, qui m'entourent. J'ai une _étrange_ réaction, qui coordonne avec mon impression _normalité_.

**- Tu me manquais...** dit-il avec une petite voix.  
**- Idiot ! **riais-je.  
**- Je t'aime.**

Je rougis.

**- Tu.. je... quoi ?** bafouillai-je.  
**- Je t'aime !**

Je rougis encore plus et je baisse la tête.

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime... depuis toujours... **avouai-je tout bas.

Jared m'entraîne vers mon lit, il se déshabille et se retrouve en caleçon il se glisse sous les draps et je me couche à ses côtés. Blottis contre lui j'ai chaud. Il est bouillant. J'enlève mon pantalon de pyjama et je me retrouve en débardeur et culotte. Pourquoi suis-je aussi _à l'aise_ ?

**- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de fièvre ? **m'inquiétai-je.  
**- Oui, je n'inquiète pas, je suis chaud de nature, tu remarqueras que Paul aussi !  
****- Dis-moi, Jared, pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi ?** hésitai-je à dire.** Enfin... c'est... c'est tellement rapide tout ça... pour... pourquoi est-ce que je trouve ça...**_** normal**_** ?  
****- Kim, tout ce que je peux te dire, pour le moment, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive je ne te ferai jamais de mal !**

Il me fait un bisous sur le front.

**- Un jour je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant.** dit-il en me laissant en plein suspens.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et me serre contre lui. Je le vois fermer les yeux et j'entends un faible ronflement sortir de sa gorge. Je souris puis je ferme les yeux à mon tour.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans les bras de Jared. À peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que Jared m'embrasse.

**- Bonjour... **dit-il tendrement.  
**- Bonjour Jared, bien dormis ?**

Il _rougit_.

**- Je rêve ou tu rougis ?** me moquai-je.  
**- J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie !** dit-il en rougissant encore plus.  
**- C'est d'un niais !** lâchai-je. **Mais venant de toi c'est trop mignon ! **dis-je en l'embrassant.  
**- Kimmy-chérie ! **m'appelle mon père du rez-de-chaussé. **Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré dans...**

Sa voix meurt avant d'avoir pus finir sa phrase, il a ouvert la porte et nous regarde Jared et moi dans mon lit.

**- Kimberly !** me gronde-t-il.

J'attrape le bras de Jared sous la couette et je lui fais comprendre de ne pas bouger.

**- Alors, je peux t'assurer que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vierge, papa ! **dis-je d'une traite. **Il est passé par la fenêtre et je l'aime et je te promets que je ne tomberai pas enceinte et je... **déballai-je le plus vite possible.  
**- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris ! **me coupe mon père. **Mais, la prochaine fois, jeune homme, passe par la porte d'entrée et présente-toi correctement !** ordonne-t-il à Jared.** Je n'aime pas bien voir mon frigo à moitié dévalisé et je n'aime pas découvrir ma fille au lit avec un garçon. **dit-il. **Tu prendras la chambre d'ami, dorénavant !  
****- Bien monsieur !** acquiesce Jared.

Mon père ferme la porte et Jared se lève pour s'habiller, je remets mon bas de pyjama. Tous les deux, on descend petit-déjeuner. Mon père me materne beaucoup, il fait bien comprendre à Jared que c'est lui l'homme de la maison et que je suis avant tout son bébé... Je finis de manger très rapidement et je m'éclipse, je dis que je vais prendre une douche, c'est vrai et en plus je les laisse entre hommes, c'est parfait ! Je m'habille simplement, jean et t-shirt uni.

Je retourne avec mon père et Jared, qui rougit et souris en me voyant. Je m'installe sur le canapé et Jared s'assoit à mes côtés, mon père ne dit rien, _bizarre_... Mon _petit-copain_ reste manger avec nous et mon père reste silencieux et je trouve ça vraiment _étrange_... Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un repas aussi... triste ?

**- Papa ? Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? **demandai-je, inquiète.  
**- Oh euh... je n'en sais rien... un peu de silence c'est bien non ?** dit-il, hésitant.  
**- Non. **lâchai-je en me levant de table.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'y enferme. C'est puéril, je sais, mais je n'aime pas cette situation.

J'entends quelqu'un toquer à ma porte de chambre, mon père entre et s'assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit.

**- J'ai parlé avec Jared, c'est un garçon bien ma puce.** déclare-t-il.  
**- Cool ! Moi je m'en fiche ! Je voudrais que tu me parles ! À moi ! Je ne sais pas, mais, on croirait que tu n'oses pas ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu faisais tout et n'importe quoi pour faire comprendre à mon petit-copain que je suis ta fille avant tout ! **m'emportai-je.  
**- C'est vrai, je n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche comme tu dis... je... j'ai parlé avec Jared d'un sujet... difficile et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...  
****- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?** demandai-je.  
**- Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est... un truc de garçon.**

Je secoue la tête et on retourne à au rez-de-chaussé. Vers une heure de l'après-midi Jared m'emmène chez lui, je fais connaissance avec ses parents, qui ont eu l'air ravi que je sois la petite-amie de leur fils.

Les semaines suivantes, au lycée, Jared et moi restons discret sur notre relation, car je le lui ai demandé. Il est aussi devenu le meilleur ami de Paul et on forme un super trio, les critiques font rage au lycée Quileute. Mais, très vite, les cachotteries commencent, les deux garçons se mettent à sécher les cours et ils entraînent avec eux Embry Call. Les trois sont absents depuis quelques jours déjà, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux, ils ne me répondent pas au téléphone. Cet après-midi, je décide d'aller chez Paul, qui n'est pas là. Je ne me laisse pas abattre par une première « défaite » et je vais chez Jared. Paul m'ouvre et Jared est derrière lui. En les voyant, toute la tension accumulée durant ces quelques jours s'évacue, je pleurs toutes les larmes de mon corps. Paul empêche Jared te passer en faisant une barrière avec son bras.

**- Kimmy ?** s'étonne Paul.  
**- T'étais où ?! Je cherche à te joindre depuis trois jours !** dis-je en sanglotant.  
**- Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Kimmy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

Il me ment, je le sais. Je reprends un peu mes esprits. Mes larmes coulent encore et encore.

**- Paul, il... il paraît que vous vous droguez... il paraît que vous prenez des stéroïdes et même des hormones de croissance ou que vous dealez de la drogue !** l'engueulai-je.  
**- Non mais tu ne vas pas croire ça, quand même ?! Kimmy, crois-moi, si j'étais un dealeur ou si je prenais des stéroïdes, tu serais la première au courant et tu m'aurais déjà assassiné ! Ne crois pas des bêtises pareil !**

Je lui mets une tape sur l'épaule. Il se gratte la tête et se décale. J'entre dans la maison et Jared m'entraîne sur le canapé, je me blottis contre lui. Je vois qu'Embry est aussi là, il nous regarde malicieusement.

**- Dis-moi Jared, ça t'a fait quoi de savoir que « l'intello » avait un prénom ****ET**** un visage ? **le questionne Embry.

Tiens, c'est un air de déjà-vu, ça. Jared tremble, très vite Paul m'attrape par la main et m'éloigne de lui.

**- Embry va dehors. Jared, Jared ! Mec, reprend toi ! Regarde Kim ! Jared emmène-là chez Emily ! Jared !** tente Paul.

Il tourne alors la tête vers moi et ses tremblements cesse quand son regard croise le mien, je lui souris et il se lève. Il m'entraîne à l'extérieur et je me retrouve vite assise dans la voiture en route vers « chez Emily ». On arrive quelques minutes après devant une jolie maison.

**- C'est la fiancée de Sam. **m'informe Jared.  
**- Oh, c'est chez mademoiselle Young ?! Je prends des cours avec elle sur les traditions Quileute au lycée !  
****- Tu vas rester avec elle, je vais rejoindre Sam, Paul et Embry, d'accord ?  
****- Ah ! Oui oui, d'accord !**

Il entre sans toquer. Mademoiselle Young nous accueille avec un grand sourire.

**- Emily, tu t'en occupes ? Je vais rejoindre les gars.**

Il la prend dans ses bras et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, elle acquiesce.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Jared, ta belle est en sécurité avec moi !**

Jared m'embrasse et il s'en va. Emily m'invite à m'asseoir à table.

**- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux ! Bon d'habitude je ne dis pas ça des élèves de l'école mais vous êtes vraiment mignon. Comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?** m'interroge-t-elle.  
**- Je... je suis amoureuse de Jared depuis que j'ai moins six ans et Paul est mon meilleur copain... **commençai-je. **Puis un jour ils ont été absent pendant longtemps... quand ils sont revenus, en cours d'histoire où je suis derrière Paul et à côté de Jared, Jared a demandé un stylo à Paul qui lui a répondu « demande à Kim » et Jared à dit « À qui ? » et j'ai dit « À moi » et là il m'a regardé... **racontai-je.** Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard, en plus j'étais énervé à cause de lui et du coup j'ai enlevé mes cheveux de derrière mon oreille pour me cacher mais, il les a remis à leurs places. Il m'a dit qu'il me trouvait magnifique où un truc comme ça... Après, j'étais énervé, j'ai séché les cours et il est venu me trouver chez moi et je l'ai embrassé, puis je me suis excusée et il m'a embrassé et hier je suis allé chez lui et on s'est encore embrassé...  
****- Je vois ! Ça fait beaucoup d'embrassade tout ça !** rit-elle. **En tout cas, il a bien de la chance notre petit Jared !**

Elle me sourit, un magnifique sourire, même. En vrais je me souviens _exactement_ de chaque détail et de chaque mot prononcé. Je me souviens de tout, mais je ne veux pas passer pour une folle, accroc à son petit-ami...

Avec Emily, on parle de plein de choses, je l'aide à faire des gâteaux. C'est assez bizarre de se retrouver dans la maison d'une de ses enseignantes... Nos gâteaux finissent de cuir et les quarte garçons reviennent. Sam embrasse Emily tendrement et les autres s'assoient à table. Emily sort les gâteaux du four et les pose sur la table.

**- C'est encore un peu chaud, attention ! Ah oui Sam, laisses-en pour tes frères, cette fois-ci !** dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Les mots d'Emily me font l'effet d'un coup de masses, l'entendre dire que Sam et Paul, _mon_ Paul, sont frère me blesse _énormément_. Je me sens_ trahis_, trahis par celui que je considère comme _mon_ frère... Alors, comme ça, ça ne signifie rien pour lui ?

**- Tu as osé me voler mon frère ?** m'étranglai-je en regardant Sam.

Ce dernier s'avance dangereusement vers moi, il me fixe durement mais, je soutiens son regard. Paul se lève et s'interpose très vite, il m'encercle de ses bras.

**- Kimmy... ne pleurs pas... Ce n'est rien... tu sais que tu es ma petite sœur pour toujours...** me berce-t-il.  
**- Jared, je crois que c'est le moment... **annonce Sam.  
**- Non ! **s'écrit Paul, alors que je ne comprends rien.** Non ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Sam...  
****- Paul, laisse Jared parler à Kim, elle comprendra mieux... **intervient Emily.

Paul soupire et me lâche, Jared me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la forêt, il m'embrasse et s'éloigne de moi, il retire son t-shirt.

**- Tu me regardes et tu ne bouges pas, compris ?** m'ordonne Jared.  
**- Eu... oui, d'accord...**

Je mets ma main devant mes yeux afin de voir seulement le haut de son corps, je ne suis pas prête à le voir entièrement nu. Il se met à trembler, là même chose que chez lui et soudain, il se transforme en un _magnifique_ et _gigantesque_ loup brun. Ma bouche s'ouvre de stupéfaction mais, je me reprends vite, j'avance vers lui et il avance vers moi. Je touche son museau et très vite je touche son pelage doux.

**- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ça va vite... Tu t'es... comment on dit déjà ?  
****- Imprégné.** dis Paul derrière moi. **Oui, nous sommes des loups-garous, comme dans les légendes et Jared s'est imprégné de toi.**

Je me retourne et je marche vers Paul. Jared se retransforme en homme, se rhabille et vient à côté de moi. Je l'embrasse, _automatiquement_.

**- Au début, je voulais le tuer pour s'être imprégné de toi... **commence Paul. **Mais, finalement, je me dis que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse t'arriver, tu as ton Jared, tu es son âme-sœur, il ne te fera jamais souffrir. Il vaut mieux que tu vives heureuse toute ta vie plutôt que vivre avec un homme de qui tu risques de divorcer... C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à ma sœur. **conclue-t-il.

Je souris et il me fait un bisou sur le front.

**- Et puis, je n'ai pas de gueule à casser, du coup ! **rit-il.  
**- Du coup... vous êtes frère de meute, c'est ça ?** demandai-je.  
**- Oui, Kim, c'est ça. **confirme Sam. **Je ne t'ai pas volé ton frère, du moins, pas intentionnellement.** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **Mais, tu as gagné une âme-sœur, en contrepartie...  
****- Je te pardonne alors.**

Il rit et me tend la main, je la serre. Jared me serre plus fort contre lui et on échange tous de grands éclats de rire.

_._

* * *

Tadaa ! Voici mon OS sur le couple Kim/Jared ! Un de mes préférés !  
J'espère que vous allez aimer ma version de leur histoire !  
J'attends vos avis avec impatience !  
Bisous bisous !


End file.
